Easter eggs
An Easter egg is an undocumented, obscure, or otherwise "hidden" command — usually buried deep within a program's source-code and only triggered by executing a certain series of actions or system commands. Often, an Easter egg will reveal an inside joke, though Easter eggs can also be placed into in-game props and scenery or only in areas visible to those that are actively using "cheat codes" (or otherwise circumventing the "normal" operation of the software). While Easter eggs were once included in virtually all computer software, software companies such as Microsoft have discontinued the practice, citing security concerns associated with undocumented (and often untested) code. For more hidden in-jokes and references, see in-jokes and references. Easter eggs in-game These are mostly Blizzard-related Easter eggs. See In-jokes and references for more. Guards Guards of cities will respond to some emotes such as /wave, /rude, /kiss, or /salute. This does not apply to all guards though, most notably Darnassus Sentinels do not reply to emotes and even the same guard will not always respond. However, if you ask a Darnassus Sentinel about the enchanting trainer, she may respond as if you said she was enchanting. Popeye Ol' Beasley in the Old Town district of Stormwind City says, "I will gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today.", an obvious reference to Wimpy from the Popeye cartoon. Goblin Shredder display s.]] If you look into the cockpit of a Goblin Shredder, you can see a picture of from Starcraft on the control panel. Michel Koiter At the Shrine of the Fallen Warrior, there is a memorial dedicated to an orc with the initials "M-K". M K was Michel Koiter, one half of Twincruiser, a Blizzard illustrator who passed away during the development of World of Warcraft. If you visit the memorial, you will find a spirit healer named Koiter. Most likely named in dedication for the once beloved man. Mountaineer Pebblebitty Players who are fed up with the rude female dwarf who presides over the quest chain to obtain the key to Searing Gorge, Mountaineer Pebblebitty in extreme southern Loch Modan, may feel inclined to use /rude on her after all the trouble she puts them through. Blizzard has anticipated this and provided an appropriate response. Deeprun Tram sightings When you are riding on the tram, when in the underwater area, you can sometimes see Nessy, a naga siren, a Deeprun Diver, a Basking Shark, or a Deeprun Chest. Prairie Chicken pet In Westfall, you can find a Prairie Chicken small pet egg at Saldean's Farm. In order to activate the quest, you need to do the emote /chicken to one of the chickens at the farm. You can put the emote in a macro to make it easier and faster. Prior to patch 3.0.9, this quest is only available to Alliance players, although it is possible for a Horde player to acquire a chicken with Alliance aid. Since patch 3.1.0, it is now possible for both sides to complete this quest. Vanity pets If you own a non-combat pet and stop moving for a while, it will begin to sleep or do other kinds of emotes. * The Zergling pet will chomp at air. * The Murky pet will sing and dance. * The Mini-Diablo pet spouts out fire when he is idle. * The Panda Cub and Sleepy Willy lie down and sleep (you see green Z Z Z ...) when idle. * The Speedy pet will shout, scaring nearby critters. * The Peanut pet will occasionally blow his nose, making a noticeable elephant noise. * The Willy pet will occasionally kill nearby critters with an eye-beam. * The Egbert pet will run around like a caffeinated two year old. Old Teamster's Skull While fishing, you have a chance to obtain an " ", a likely reference to teamster unions and their boss . One day, he mysteriously disappeared and his body was never found. There is a description on the item that says, "Looks like someone didn't like this guy." as flavor text. Stratholme Spectral Citizens If you type /dance on the civilian ghosts in Stratholme, they will respond in kind and dance with you. Even if you attack them, subsequently dancing with them will make them dance with you instead of continuing to attack you. Also, appropriately, they will respond to the /rude emote with a rude action of their own. Drysc In Exodar There is a draenei walking around in Exodar by the name of Drysc, a WoW CM. Eyonix In Stormspire The innkeeper of the Stormspire in Netherstorm is named Eyonix, a WoW CM. Raid encounters An NPC named in Undercity references Naxxramas, fortress of , while in Odesyus' Landing has a parrot named , referencing , boss of the Molten Core. Also, when everyone journeys to Blood Watch to celebrate the hero of Bloodmyst and Azuremyst, there is an elekk next to named . O RLY? YA RLY! One of the auctioneers in Booty Bay is named O'reely, while another in the Undercity is named Yarly. This is referring to the common internet phrase "O RLY?" and the reply "YA RLY". This is widely personified by a snowy owl and a great horned owl. Also, there is an NPC owl in the game named O'Reilly. Potent potables in Stormspire In Stormspire, Dealer Sadaqat is a vendor of "Potent Potables" (potions). The game show uses this catchy phrase as a category with unusual frequency, leading to its becoming an oft-reused comedy meme, including in 's "Celebrity Jeopardy" skits. Hindenburg At the zeppelin tower at Tirisfal Glades is a zeppelin master called Hin Denburg — this is a reference to the crashed German airship called . Klatu, verata, nichto! In Honor Hold's inn, on the second floor, you can find . He assists in dispelling the ghosts that haunt Colonel Jules. This is a reference to 's movie in the scene where (Ash) has to say a series of words correctly before removing the Necronomicon from its stand. Ash forgets to say "nichto" and instead mumbles an incoherent word. This was itself a reference to the 1951 film in which the phrase "klaatu barada nikto" is used to prevent the robot from destroying Earth after the alien was injured. Additionally, Anchorite Barada, also in the inn, is a direct reference to The Day the Earth Stood Still. Hidden Mickey Mouse ; taken with WoWMapViewer.]] An exceptionally well hidden Mickey Mouse is located in the Valley of Honor within the Horde city of Orgrimmar. It is so large, and so well sculpted into the surroundings, that most people will never know that it is there. The only way to see it is to manually increase the maximum zoom setting of the camera. Fun graphics Along the Webwinder Path, there are some felled trees. One end has a large smilie face on it. There is also a large smiley face underneath Karazhan. You can see it if you log out near Karazhan. Once you log back in, before the doodads and NPCs load up, you can see the smiley face. Humans can get under Karazhan to the smilie face by jumping to a certain ditch in the corner of the rubble in the back side of Karazhan (facing the crypt/graveyard). In Searing Gorge, if you head just a little north of Blackchar Cave and zoom your mini-compass all the way out, you can see a smiley face in it. When floating underwater, one of the motes that float by will very occasionally be a tiny smiley face. In Stranglethorn Vale, the vines on trees look like orc faces, or possibly, the Great Deku Tree from Zelda. Snakes on a plane At the Nesingwary Safari, on 's crashed plane, there are level 1 critters on the plane, snakes. This is an obvious reference to the movie . The Fitz Also at Nesingwary's Safari in Nagrand is , a possible reference to various characters (Chade, FitzChivalry, and the Farseer house) from 's . They're coming right for us! Again at Nesingwary's Safari, Hemet will sometimes be randomly attacked by talbuks. When he is attacked, he yells out, "Look out, Fitz, they're coming right for us!", which is a reference to a episode, Florist Gump In Stormwind City, there is an NPC selling flowers by the name of . An obvious reference to the film as his title is shown as "Bernard Gump " Shauly Pore In one of the ecodomes in Netherstorm, there is a goblin named Shauly Pore, a reference to in the movie . Junk Loot Some of the zombie NPCs in Duskwood drop Pound of Flesh — a reference to 's play . The apes in Ungoro Crater drop Empty Barrels — two possible references — "a " or possibly . Various NPCs drop Shark Bait, an item which is a reference to the movie . "Shark Bait" is the nickname Nemo's fellow fish tank mates gave to him. The flavor text reads "Just keep swimming..." which is a quote from the blue fish, . The icon is a like himself. Pink Floyd When performing the Horde quest, one of the injured soldiers may say, "Goodbye, cruel world... I'm leaving you today... Goodbye... goodbye... goodbye.", a reference to the song from 's 1979 album, . Otonambusi, the general goods vendor at Azure Watch, occasionally says, "If you don't eat your fish, you can't have any pudding," and "How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your fish?" These reference the school master in the song from the same album, who says, "If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding," and "How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat?" The Horde NPC Floyd Pinkus at Thrallmar in Hellfire Peninsula is another obvious reference to Pink Floyd. Mario and Luigi The items Essence Infused Mushroom and Power Infused Mushroom give 200 health/mana; Goombas in the games give 200 points when you jump on them. Larion and Muigin, when you get rid of the N's and switch around the first letters, appear as Luigi and Mario. They also wear red/green suits and hammers. Ringo NPC Ringo found at is an obvious reference to the Beatles drummer . Furthermore, the quest is taken from the title of the Sgt. Pepper's Lonley Hearts Club Band track With a Little Help From My Friends. This is one of the few tracks Ringo sang lead on in the Beatles discography. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In the Dalaran Underbelly, there are four small Dalaran Sewer Turtles surrounding a large Dalaran Sewer Rat. The turtles don't move, as if listening to the rat, who is bobbing up and down like he is speaking to them. It makes one think of Master Splinter instructing the . Winterfin Tadpoles The tadpoles you need to rescue in act significantly different if you attempt to open a cage when you are not on the quest. Also, if you are not on the quest and try to open the cages, they will open slightly but then get closed quickly by the tadpoles. Sega CD In the Dalaran Underbelly, a shark can be found named Segacedi. The is a reference to the Sega CD and to a game, . ED-210 In the Borean Tundra, there are two quests that involve killing a machine named ED-210: for Horde players and for Alliance players. This name could be a reference to ED-209 from the series. Wolverine In Dragonblight, north of Moa'ki Harbor (in the area with the Snowfall Glade Pups for the Kaluak daily), is a wolvar named 'Loguhn' with a set of three bladed fist weapons. An apparent nod to the superhero — who is most commonly known as Logan among his fellows and has similar claws. Final Fantasy 7 The Dalaran flower girl is called Aerith Primrose, this referes to the final fantasy 7 character Aerith Gainsborough who is referred to as the flower girl at the start of the game. Lost There is a small island in the Bittertide Lake in Scholazar Basin with a door and a handle, on which there is a plaque that reads "5 9 16 17 24 43". It's a reference to the sequence of numbers "4 8 15 16 23 42" from the show . Category:Easter eggs Category:Glossary